I Never Thought I Would Cry
by Pikashan61
Summary: My first posted fic! A Misty POV that'll make ya cry... Ash is walking away, and these are her thoughts...


Disclaimer:If I owned Pokemon, then Ash and Misty would be a couple already. Instead, it belongs to a bunch of other people who are rich, powerful, and not me. Don't sue.  
  


I Never Thought I Would Cry  
By Pikashan61  


  
I never thought I would cry. He was just the guy who stole my bike. Who knew I   
  
would start to sob when I watched him disappear. It was the hardest thing, watching him   
  
leave. Then when he was gone, I was more angry then anything. Because I realized that I   
  
was at the same place I had been three years ago, trying to decide whether to run out over   
  
that horizon, or to turn back and go home. It was as if he hadn't been there, as if he hadn't left   
  
that indescribable mark on my heart. I never thought I would feel pain like that. It hurt more   
  
then any physical pain in the world, that emptiness did. Someone had taken an invisible   
  
knife to my heart, and it was impossible to get away. But the real pain didn't start until the   
  
memories came. Crying, watching him leave, opened the dam of memories, and then the   
  
most fearful thought struck me. What if forget how much he means to me? What if ...what if ,   
  
when he disappeared, I had begun to forget.... all of it? As I stood there, I began to go   
  
over every happy, sad, and scary moment, and every fight. I had often wished that we   
  
could stop fighting on the journey, but, at that moment, all I wanted to do was call him an   
  
idiot, and have him call me scrawny, and to fight, because at least then he would be there. I   
  
didn't _try_ to fall for him. In fact, I tried not to. It was as if, in some backwards way, he was   
  
making me tumble deeper into this way I felt for him, every day, every minute. No matter   
  
what I did, I couldn't stop it. I heard a saying once. People who aren't meant to be together   
  
have to try to fall in love. People who are meant for each other have to try not to. Standing   
  
there, watching that spot on the horizon where he had last been, gave me a new outlook on   
  
the word _soulmates_. Ash had been a part of me. Ever think that growing up together   
  
doesn't necessarily mean being together when you're a little kid? For three years, he and I   
  
were together every day, every night, always. We had turned from kids to young adults.   
  
We grew together. He... he was my best friend. When I think about it, we have changed   
  
each other. He taught me that battling is more heart then skill, and that life is one big   
  
challenge. He always meant that challenge head on, even when it seemed impossible.   
  
There's another thing I learned. Nothing is impossible. Or, maybe, nothing was ever   
  
impossible for Ash. He was as dense as a bullet-proof wall, but he had this unexplainable   
  
inner fire, a drive to do the right thing. Maybe, I thought the journey would last forever. An   
  
illusion of security. You don't know what you have, until it's gone. I found out a little too late.   
  
Maybe, in the back of my mind, I knew how much it would hurt, and I was just too stubborn   
  
to think about it. Because I knew that I couldn't live without Ash. At that moment,standing   
  
there, I had no idea what to do. Was I supposed to yell out to him that I love him? Was I   
  
supposed to call him back and tell him not to leave me? Tell him that, for the first time in my   
  
life, I felt like belonged, and that I was with someone who cared about me. But I couldn't.   
  
For the first time on our journey, I was speechless. Maybe, someday, this emptiness in my   
  
stomach will feel smaller, and I won't think of him every second. Maybe, it won't seem like   
  
my world has been shattered. Or, maybe he'll come back, and tell me that he missed me,   
  
needs me, and he loves me as much as I love him. I love him. It's amazing how that one   
  
fact can change a spot on the horizon forever. How a quick fishing trip can change your life.   
  
How one wrecked bike can alter your reason for living. How a caring Pokemon trainer can   
  
become that reason for living. I always thought I knew what I wanted. The truth was, I never   
  
did know, until I was breaking from a hug that I never wanted to end. Because, as much as I   
  
denied it, as much as I told myself what I was really there for, that incredible adventure was   
  
the best experience of my life. Maybe, someday, I'll see him again. But until then, I'm   
  
going to be surprised at the tears running down my cheeks because of the loss of him. The   
  
guy who stole my bike. My enemy, my love. Standing here, wishing for just one more   
  
fight. Crying. I never thought I would cry.  
  
Comments? Flames? Large donations of money? A recipe for quiche? Send them all to pikashan61@yahoo.com  



End file.
